High School Sweethearts
by Olivia-Benson-Elliot-Stabler11
Summary: Olivia Benson is a normal teen with a dark secret, only her closest friend knows this secret. But will they have to share the secret before it's too late. This story is about how the SVU cast act in High School and how they deal with the drama, hurt and romance of being teenagers!
1. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or anything you recognise.**

 **A/N: So this story is based on the SVU cast in high school. I live in the UK and have no knowledge of American High Schools so I apologise if there are any facts in here that aren't true. These are the ages of the cast:**

 **Olivia: 17  
Elliot: 17  
Alex: 17  
Casey: 17  
Fin: 17  
Kathy: 18**

 **High School Sweethearts, Chapter One, Best Friends:**

Olivia Benson was a normal 17 year old girl, she was a junior in high school, she played volleyball, she had friends. However, she had a secret, a secret only her very best friend knew, a secret that tore her up inside.

 **6:45am, 1 week until summer break:**

 **Benson Residence:**

Olivia woke up and slammed her alarm off. She had only had 2 and a half hours of sleep and it was her final week of being a junior, she had been up until 3am waiting for her mother to come home and when she finally did come home, she was extremely drunk. Olivia had stayed up with her, holding her hair whilst she emptied her stomach contents of the breakfast Oliva had made earlier. She waited for her mother to pass out and cleaned up the mess of empty beer bottles and finally got to sleep at 4am.

She got out of bed and went downstairs, her mother was still passed out on the couch, Olivia put the coffee pot on and went for a quick shower. She got herself ready and poured herself some coffee into a flask, she wanted to get to school before all her friends, so she could do some studying before 1st period.

She looked at her watch, it was 7:30am, she grabbed her keys, phone and coffee and headed out the door.

She made it to her high school in 5 minutes, thankfully she only lived a few blocks away, she headed to the school library and placed her History and Chemistry books down on her desk, she was about to start studying when she heard a male voice, "Hey Benson!" He shouted.

She jumped up, "Geez Stabler, you gave me a heart attack, give me warning next time, I thought I was alone!" She said.

"Sorry Benson, you look like crap, how long did you sleep this time?" He sighed, looking her over. Her eyes were dark and looked empty. He was getting worried about her, if she wasn't cleaning up after her drunken mess of a mother, she was being hit and hiding in her room unless she was at school.

"I got a couple of hours sleep, she came in at 3 this time. She threw up on the carpet so I had to scrub it so it didn't stain." She gave a small smile.

"Liv, you don't have to put up with this, please let me tell Joe." Elliot said, hating the thought of asking his father to help them, but knowing he had to try and do something. He rested his hand on her arm.

She shrugged it off and sighed, "No Elliot, I only have to wait a year and then I can leave, if I tell the cops now, I will get put into a home. I will be taken out of this school and away from all of you guys. I can manage for another year." She tried to ignore his eyes burning holes into the back of her head as she tried to leave the library.

He grabbed her arm before she could move, "Olivia, can you honestly tell me that you think you'll survive another year of this. What if she gets too wasted one night and goes too far. What if a creep she brings home from the bar tries something and I don't make it in time!?" He shouted.

"El, I know you're worried, I'm sorry that I even called you that night, I shouldn't have." She said, trying to hide the tears filling her eyes.

She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. "Liv wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that." Elliot said, going after her. But she was already outside surrounded by people. He decided to talk to her at lunch.

It was 11am and Olivia, Casey and Alex were all in Spanish class. "Livia, what's going on with you and Elliot?" Casey asked. Olivia sighed, "Nothing is going on, we had a little disagreement, it was nothing, now concentrate on your work if you wanna pass." Olivia said, ignoring Alex and Casey's expressions.

"Alex, Casey, no he recibido tu asignación final de la semana pasada, ¿hay alguna razón?" _(Alex, Casey, I haven't received your finished assignment from last week, is there a reason?)_ Miss Garcia, the Spanish teacher asked.

"Yo no entendía algunas preguntas sobre él así que, um i-" _(I didn't understand a few questions on it so, um I-)_ Casey started to think of an explanation but Oliva cut her off. "Señorita García, lo siento mucho por estos dos, me aseguraré de que ambos le envíen sus asignaciones terminadas al final del día." Olivia said, in perfect Spanish. _(Miss Garcia, I am very sorry for these two, I will make sure they both email you their finished assignments by the end of the day)._

Miss Garcia smiled and nodded and the walked away. "Thanks Livvie." Alex smiled, "You guys need to try harder, especially If you want to pass this class, I won't always be here to help you guys" Olivia sighed and carried on working on her worksheet.

The bell rang signalling lunch time and Olivia wasn't in a rush to talk to Elliot. Oliva, Alex and Casey made their way to the cafeteria. They found and empty table and Alex sat down whilst Casey and Olivia went to get their food.

Casey wanted some pizza and water, Alex got a sandwich and a diet coke and Olivia got a salad and water. They all sat down and started talking about the rest of their day, Olivia saw Elliot and Fin walking towards them, "Hey guys," Alex smiled.

"Liv, can we talk?" Elliot asked, Fin sat down next to Casey. Fin, Alex and Casey began talking between themselves, so Olivia and Elliot decided to talk in the empty hallway.

"Elliot, I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have lashed out at you, I know you were just worried about me" Olivia said, "Olivia no, I'm sorry I was too hard on you, I really worry about you, she could end up killing you Olivia, I can't live without you." Elliot sniffed.

Olivia had only seen Elliot cry on one other occasion, when he found out his mother had been in a car accident. "El, I'm so sorry, I didn't think. I can't tell anyone, I don't wanna lose all of you guys, I want to be able to graduate." Olivia cried.

"I know Olivia, but please can you just think about staying at Casey's or Alex's house for a few weeks." Elliot suggested, Olivia shook her head.

"They don't know about how bad it is, you're the only one I told everything to." Olivia sighed.

"Okay, hear me out before you say no, okay?" Elliot said. Olivia nodded.

"Stay with me, we have a spare room, if I tell my dad the situation, he will understand, and we can see about you staying with us if you decide to press charges, what do you think?" Elliot asked.

"No El, I can't ask your family to do that. I don't want to be a burden to you all." Olivia explained.

"Olivia, you will never be a burden to me, I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to freak out." Elliot said.

"Okay," Olivia agreed, "I love you Olivia, I have known for quite a while, I just didn't want to tell you because you were going through a lot. But I cant hide it anymore, I'm scared I'm going to lose you." Elliot blurted out…

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Should I continue? Leave a review!**


	2. Broken and Bruised

Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or anything you recognise.

A/N: So this story is based on the SVU cast in high school. I live in the UK and have no knowledge of American High Schools so I apologise if there are any facts in here that aren't true.

 **High School Sweethearts, Chapter Two, Broken and Bruised:**

 ** _From the end of Chapter One:_**

 _"Stay with me, we have a spare room, if I tell my dad the situation, he will understand, and we can see about you staying with us if you decide to press charges, what do you think?" Elliot asked._

 _"No El, I can't ask your family to do that. I don't want to be a burden to you all." Olivia explained._

 _"Olivia, you will never be a burden to me, I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to freak out." Elliot said._

 _"Okay," Olivia agreed, "I love you Olivia, I have known for quite a while, I just didn't want to tell you because you were going through a lot. But I can't hide it anymore, I'm scared I'm going to lose you." Elliot blurted out…_

"Elliot, you aren't going to lose me, but you can't love me, you are with Kathy and have been for almost 2 years!" Olivia sighed. Elliot's crystal blue eyes locked with her chocolate brown eyes and she saw something in them she hadn't seen before or she just hadn't noticed it.

"Olivia, I don't love Kathy, she was nice when we first started going out, but after almost a year I realised I wasn't in love with her the way she was with me, the way I am with you." Elliot confessed.

"Elliot, I won't be the other girl, I can't be. You and Kathy are good together, she's beautiful and smart and the head cheerleader. You belong with her not someone like me." Olivia said, "Liv, what are you talking about, you are amazing! You are intelligent, funny and you're beautiful." Elliot said.

"No Elliot, I'm damaged goods" She said as she turned to leave. "Liv, wait!" Elliot said, reaching for her arm, she shrugged him off and walked away.

She walked over to the table she had left all of her things on and grabbed it all and smiled at Alex and Casey. "Sorry guys, not feeling too well, I am gonna leave early. Email me whatever classwork I miss." She said and walked out leaving Casey and Alex very confused.

Elliot sighed as he searched for Olivia's face in the busy cafeteria, he saw Alex, Casey and Fin but no Olivia, he walked over to the gang and sat down, trying to ignore Alex and Casey's glares.

"What did you say to her?" Alex asked. "Nothing, it doesn't matter" Elliot sighed. "Well you said something because she has gone home sick, to her psycho mother!" Casey yelled.

Elliot shot up and grabbed his phone and keys from his bag, "I fucked up guys, I have to get her!" Elliot said, he left the cafeteria and headed for the parking lot where his truck was parked.

On the way he ran into Kathy, "Hey babe, you wanna hang?" She smiled going to kiss his cheek. "Kathy, I need to go to Olivia's maybe later." He said and brushed past her. "Elliot, what the hell I am your girlfriend not her!" She exclaimed.

"We need to talk later Kathy, right now I need to go." He said and rushed to his truck, he got in and headed for Olivia's apartment.

 **Benson Residence:**

Olivia had arrived home a few minutes before Elliot had left, she walked up the steps to her apartment and prayed her mother wasn't home. It was almost 1 so her mother should be at work. Olivia would never understand what high school would hire an abusive alcoholic to teach, but then again all of her mother's hatred and rage was only ever directed at Olivia.

Olivia hadn't even processed what had happened at lunch in the hallway. She walked to her apartment door and unlocked it, she gasped as she saw it was in a worse state than she left it that morning, beer bottles were lying everywhere, there were half used cigarettes all over the coffee table.

"Olivia what the fuck are you doing home this early" Serena slurred. 'Oh, great she's wasted' Olivia thought to herself.

"I got a migraine so I came home early. I'm getting an email with all the work I missed attached, mom why aren't you in work?" Olivia asked. Serena let out a laugh, "They fired me, apparently having a cigarette on school grounds wasn't very ethical" She said, taking a long sip of an already half empty bottle of vodka.

"Mom they wouldn't have fired you over just that?" Olivia said. "I punched the principle after she told me I needed to stop smoking and drinking on school grounds" Serena added.

"Mom have you had anything to eat? Maybe you should slow down, it's only 1pm." Olivia suggested. That was the wrong thing to say.

Serena's normally light blue eyes darkened. "Oh, so you think you can judge me, you little bitch!" Serena snarled, she made her way to stand up but failed, she yelled as she hit her bottle on the coffee table making them both shatter.

"I'm sorry." Olivia whispered. Serena let out a small chuckle, "You're sorry? I never should've kept you, you bastard child!" She yanked herself up off the ground and lunged at Olivia. Olivia was faster and moved away, "Mom please stop!" She begged.

Serena didn't listen and she grabbed a glass shard from the broken coffee table off the floor and charged. Olivia tried to fight her off but she wasn't able to provide enough strength to push her mother off.

The glass shard nicked Olivia's arm and Serena yelled "You look just like him!". She pushed the shard further into Olivia's skin and decided to give her a kick to the knee. Olivia's leg buckled and she ended up tripping forwards. Serena removed the glass from Olivia's arm and moved it up to her neck. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Please stop," She cried. In response, Serena applied more pressure and Olivia yelped, a trickle of blood was now sliding down Olivia's throat. Olivia managed to gather enough strength to kick her mother's leg and she stumbled back. Olivia made a move to run but Serena recovered quick even with all the alcohol in her system.

She dropped the shard and lunged at Olivia, she pushed her into a wall and went to smack her, Olivia ducked and kicked her mother again. Serena fell back, she snarled as she ran towards Olivia and punched her, she hit her again and kicked her, Olivia fell to the floor.

Olivia had her arms wrapped around her head trying to shield herself as much as she could. Serena looked down in disgust and laughed.

"You are pathetic Olivia. Look at yourself!" She yelled as she went for another kick.

Olivia's mind flashed to Elliot, wishing she hadn't walked out. If she had stayed, she would be okay, at least for a few more hours. She knew deep down her mother was getting worse. She had been caught drinking at work, she would snap at tiny things. She saw this coming. "I'm sorry El" She whispered, as she prepared for the kick to her face.

Serena went to hit Olivia again but lost her balance, Olivia took this opportunity to try and stand up, she winced but managed to get herself up on the sofa. She saw her mother steady herself.

Serena marched towards Olivia and went to hit her, but Olivia kicked her leg forward into Serena's knees, she stumbled. Olivia kicked again, she kicked and kicked until Serena was no longer moving. She felt her mom's neck for a pulse, she had one but it was very faint.

Olivia was in so much pain and she was scared. Had she just almost killed her mother? Had her mother just almost killed her? She walked to her room, wincing with every step. She slowly packed a suitcase with essential things. She walked into her bathroom, looked in the mirror and started to cry.

Her lip was split, her neck had a cut that was still bleeding. Her arm had a long shallow cut. She was bloody and bruised. She grabbed her makeup and threw it into her suitcase and called 911, she told them as much as she could before she hung up and made her way to her car.

She walked down the steps thinking about what she was going to do, she couldn't live there anymore, there had been plenty of times where Serena had hit her but this time was different.

She was so in her own thoughts that she didn't see Elliot get out of his truck and rush towards her.

"Liv. Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay? We need to get you to a hospital!" He cried. She stared blankly at him, "I can't do it anymore El, you were right, she was so close to killing me." Olivia sobbed, she fell into Elliot's arms.

"Liv, we have to tell Joe everything, is she still in there?" He asked, Olivia nodded, "She was knocked out when I left, she's hurt pretty bad so I called 911 before leaving." Olivia explained.

"Okay, let's get out of here" He said, he took her suitcase and threw it into his truck, she climbed into the passenger side and curled up into a ball. "Liv, I am taking you to the hospital and then we can talk to my dad at the station, okay?" He asked, she nodded and closed her eyes.

He drove in silence to Mercy General Hospital. She looked over at Olivia as he pulled into the parking lot, she was asleep but it was restless. She was shaking and kept mumbling. "Liv, we're here." He whispered as he gently shook her awake. Olivia looked at him and nodded, her adrenaline had worn off and now she was in a lot more pain than before.

Elliot helped her out of the truck and they headed into the hospital, not realising how much these actions would really change their lives...

 **A/N: What do you guys think? I am not really good at writing fight scenes, so I apologise. Should I continue? Leave a review!**


End file.
